


Saving Himself

by kiefercarlos



Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [7]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTS:Jack has to learn that he can't keep going gun-ho into danger. He has family and people who love him, and want him, need him to be safe
Relationships: Jack Bauer & Kim Bauer, Jack Bauer/Renee Walker (24)
Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Saving Himself

Renee walked into the room and saw Jack laying in the bed at the far end of the room. She strode across and he turned to look at her as she approached. "Hey." He says groggily and Renee drops heavily onto the edge of the bed.

"Were you going to tell me?" She greets and Jack sighs and looks away, trying to avoid eye contact. "There was nothing to tell." He admits and Renee frowns, shaking her head. She stands up and places her hands on her hips as she stares him down.

"Nothing to tell. Jack you've been in the hospital for three days, because of nothing?" She asks and she watches him sigh and shake his head. "Don't worry about it Renee. I can handle it." He explains and Renee shakes her head in return, taking one of his hand in hers.

"You've got to stop this whole solo hero act." She says and Jack frowns at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He argues and she sighs looking at him annoyed. "I mean, that you don't tell us anything. You can trust us, especially when it's something as important as your health." She argues back and Jack sighs and glances away as Renee moves closer to him.

"Please Jack. Come to us about stuff like this." She begs and before she can say anymore, steps are heard behind them. "Dad." Kim calls as she sees him in the bed and rushes to his side, careful of the wires. Jack is enthusiastic to hug her back, clearly glad to have her back. "How's he doing?" She asks after a couple of minutes and pulls back to look at Renee.

"I'm right here?" Jack comments and Kim turns to frown at him. "You wouldn't dare tell me the truth." She says and turns back to Renee, whose smirking at the interactions. "Doctor's sorted him out fairly easily, there wasn't anything serious, just a small tear, from an old injury probably." Renee explains and Kim nods, breathing calmer.

"The doctor says if he'd not been checked when he was, the tear could have gotten bigger and caused a much bigger problem." Renee explains and Kim shakes her head, before turning back to her father. "You need to stop hiding these things dad. We need to know when there's something wrong." Kim pleaded and Renee looked at him over Kim's shoulder and he knew that he was going to get boxed in, with this one.

"That's what I've been telling him. It's not like he's not had enough injuries in his life to cause problems." Renee points out and Kim pulls away from her father and glares at him. "I can't lose you yet dad. Please don't hide things like this." She begs and Jack takes one look at his baby girl and gives in. "I'm sorry." He says making a point to look at Renee who just nods in understanding and Kim just latches her arms around his neck and hugs him tight.

Renee gets up and slowly slips out of the room. When outside of the ward she gives herself a couple of minutes to get her head around the fact that her boyfriend was close to death and his lone wolf attitude was stopping him from telling someone there was something wrong and Renee couldn't bear it.

As she glanced back into the room, she saw him and Kim smiling as she caught him up on her life and Renee felt a little tug, knowing that Kim might just be able to turn him around. Because if she couldn't then no one would and that would kill Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Can't believe there's still people reading 24 fics these days. Makes me so happy.  
> Comments and Kudos or I don't believe you guys exist.


End file.
